heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Carla
Carla is one of the three tritagonists of Rio 2, the others being her siblings Bia and Tiago. She is also the daughter of Blu and Jewel, the older sister of Bia and Tiago, the granddaughter of Eduardo, and the great-niece of Mimi. Appearance Carla is the fluffiest and biggest of the chicks. She gets her chubby build from her great-aunt, Mimi. She looks almost exactly like her mother, but, like her siblings, has her father's beak and talons. Unlike her siblings or parents, Carla's eyes are bright green in color, which she gets from her grandfather (though his aren't as bright as hers) and she has dark eyelashes like her mother and sister. Her eyelids have a very light tint of lavender, which like her build, is presumably from Mimi. She is a little on the plump side, with round, curvaceous shapes, and a long tail. She has Jewel's "hair" style, along with unique facial markings that can sometimes resemble that of Bia's: a band over the top of the beak and around the eyes, but not the same color. Whilst the rest of the family's facial markings are lighter than the rest of their feathers, Carla's are darker. She has the largest wings of the brood, making her want to show them off. Her back is more blue, while her breast and belly are more cerulean in color. Personality Carla is a confident chick who tries to make herself look more beautiful by winking her eye and dancing elegantly. She seems to have a close bond with her mother, and shares her mother's personality and attitude, alongside being very klutzy like her father. It is revealed that she is rather fond of music. Carla is also larger than life, precocious, and a mostly happy character. She is energetic, vivacious, and loves the stage, and like the typical teen, hates it when she is interrupted during a performance. Carla is creative and artistic, and likes time away from her family so she can express her musical side; she loves to sing, and is generally inseparable from her iPod, which causes annoyance to her when Tiago makes her trip on her earbuds. Carla is the spunky eldest of the triplets, who'd rather be listening to her iPod than hanging with her family. Though she initially dreads the idea of a family vacation into the wild, she soon finds out that her cool "uncles," Nico and Pedro, are coming along to scout talent, and suddenly the trip has potential. Carla ultimately blossoms when she finds a way to help scout talent and judge the auditions. She has a commanding take-charge attitude. For instance, she wakes Nico, Pedro and Rafael up early and helps them to begin scouting for talent, having already gathered a large crowd of auditioners. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Blu Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Rio Category:Rio 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Macaws Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters Category:Tertiary Characters